


Payback Starts With B

by bofoddity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofoddity/pseuds/bofoddity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in Hell, life could sometimes be good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback Starts With B

Even in Hell, life could sometimes be good.

"Does this hurt, Dean?"

Despite his contempt for her, Bela didn't hate Dean Winchester. Sure, she had wanted nothing more than to smash his smug face to thousand bloody bits on the day she had died, but she had honestly liked him before that, and even now she was sorry to see him in pain. But they were in Hell, and Hell had no use for compassion, so she pushed hers away.

"I'm going cut in deep, Dean. Be sure to watch."

Besides, she was a self-serving bitch, wasn't she? She had expectations to meet, and damn it if she didn't make sure she met every one of them.

"My my, isn't it red inside?" She lifted the knife and brought its blade to her mouth, licking it until it was clean.

"You monster," Dean whispered, and wailed when she cut in again.

She was still planning to find a way out - or buy it - but for now Hell didn't seem too bad. Grinning to herself, Bela jabbed her fork down, and made sure Dean had no trouble seeing how yet another piece of raspberry pie disappeared past her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Liliaeth, for the prompt Dean/pie.


End file.
